Lord of the Flies Epilogue
by Jessaminebell
Summary: A different ending of the book where Jack wins the entire game. I've recently read the book in English class, and I've decided I'm tired of endings where the protagonist wins.


Lord Of the Flies

The officer, surrounded by these noises, was moved and a little embarrassed. He turned away to give them time to pull themselves together; and waited; allowing his eyes to rest on the trim cruiser in the distance.

He skimmed the coast, the warm tropical air brushing his neck, yet not working its way through his thick uniform. His previous training and conditioning often helped him to ignore the sweat that would trickle down his neck in the tropics, but today seemed to be an exception. Perhaps his nerves had been slightly shaken by the status of the boys at the island. Just how had they dived into such a deep pit of inescapable savagery? No, he supposed, eyes trailing towards the light blue of the sky.

It was only a matter of time.

A slight shuffle of creepers dawned upon the group, alerting them of an advancing party. The naval officer let out a small sigh before turning slowly. The assumption the so called 'leader' had made was wrong. Perhaps there were many more kids on the island than he had thought.

His relaxed blue eyes that reflected the waving sea of the island now echoed with wide pupils and his truly ill-prepared manner. In all of his career he had been trained to assume the worst and expect the unexpected, but he had never thought that order rang true with children. Could children be able to reenact the atrocious acts adults often brushed off? In this moment, the officer was no longer ignorant to such a question.

Light blue eyes glared with such a hatred above painted sunburnt skin. They stared deep into the naval officer, nearly reminding him of his training and many enemies he had swept away into the clear blue ocean that often reflected in his own icy eyes. This child was no longer struck with his born innocence, as a beast far more grandiose and terrifying than any mortal man could dream of had devoured any humanity inside the red-haired boy's eyes. That was something this naval officer could be sure of.

The sharp stick held in the red-haired boy's hands extended so rapidly that no reaction could have been fast enough to stop it. Not even the trained reaction of a man making quick and silly assumptions of children turned into savages.

A painful gasp rang from the naval officer's throat. His wide blue eyes stared in wide shock to the smirking leader bathed in blood and burnt ash. Jack smiled to the red spilling from the naval man's chest as if he had struck a pinata open. He marveled at the shaking hands of the man.

"JACK!" Ralph's tears had ceased as the true reaction of the event had taken over. They had been on this island for so long, only to stay because the savages of the group had taken their game way too far!?

Despite the scream from behind, Jack was able to admire his work without a flinch. His smile grew with the increasing puddle of crimson collecting in the sand.

The naval officer's shaking hand began to reach for the revolver at his side, but Jack was too fast for him. He squeezed the silver weapon with a laugh.

"Not in the rules! We're not playing cowboy, mister!"

Icy blue eyes locked with the sadistic smile plastered to Jack's lips. They shared unsaid words before the ultimate collapse of the naval officer. His hat landed onto the sand, revealing a shaved head of golden hair.

Without hesitation, the Chief grabbed the rough material of the man's hat. He shoved his red locks tight into the cap, happy he had gotten the hair out of his eyes.

A boy's body collided with Jack's sending the two rolling down the sand. The faced each other at a stop, Jack held down by Ralph's piercing nails. The tears that had dried up now ran freely down his cheeks to land on Jack's face. They trailed down his sunburns, stinging the skin that had peeled away. They ran down his eyes as the tears the boy himself would never shed.

Ralph squeezed tighter around Jack's wrists, springing a crimson from the pierced flesh.

"We could have been rescued! You stopped us from getting rescued because of your stupid and selfish game! I hate you! I hate you!" He sobbed loudly, a screech coarsening his throat.

The sheer seriousness of the moment did not shake the smile on Jack's face. He shook his head, clearing the fallen tears and wet paint. He reared his head back, laughing towards the sky.

"Can't you see? With them gone, we can play forever! We can have as much fun as we've had on this island for forever!"

"Life isn't a game!" Ralph shook his head ruefully.

Jack locked eyes with the boy as a mocking laugh escaped from deep within his throat.

"Maybe not to you, but what you think doesn't matter. Do you want to know why?" He threw off the boy in a single solid motion, taking advantage of the wound that afflicted Ralph. He took a position on Ralph, digging his foot deep into the boy's chest. The slight overcast of his hat truly highlighted his sadistic smirk as he ran a finger along the edge.

Unbeknownst to Ralph, the other boys participating in the man hunt had gathered nearby. They formed a semicircle around their chief, ogling and whispering to one another. Their dark stares quickened the heartbeat of the fallen boy, his breathing increasing as well.

The foot plastered in Ralph's abdomen slammed down harshly, knocking the wind out of him and gaining his attention. His eyes now traced back over to Jack, widening at what the boy now held in his hands.

Icy blue eyes stared from behind a silver barrel aimed directly at Ralph's face. Jack's finger traced along the trigger, weighing it and staring to the odd technology before he ultimately gave his gaze back to Ralph. He bent down, pressing the barrel between the boy's wide eyes.

"It's because I'm chief."

And he pulled the trigger.


End file.
